


Life on the OG Atlas

by MrBreadMan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: As regular as this can get, F/M, Fluff, Mother-Son Relationship, Oneshot or more in case I get more ideas, Regular life on the OG Atlas, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, calm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBreadMan/pseuds/MrBreadMan
Summary: I love the characters of Voltron, but in the series is so much fighting, so little interaction (in relation).Have some wholesome interaction, with this awesome characters!
Relationships: Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 4





	Life on the OG Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> Canon is out of window.  
> They just live on the Atlas and fight occasionally.
> 
> And some Kidge because I can.

„Can I have one of these flowers?  
Colleen looked at Keith who was looking at the Gezua, a rare plant from Okarian. She raised a brow at his request but nodded, although still she was still a little confused over it.  
The woman stepped to the terrarium where the plant needed to be in because of the climate. She opened the glass and carefully cut a blossom and handed it to Keith. She commented: “This really is an exception.”  
Keith nodded and looked contently at the flower in his hand. Colleen gave him a curious glance, but didn´t comment it further. He asked nicely and thanked her fully, so there wasn´t really a reason to deny him the flower. It is was one-time thing anyway.  
.  
.  
“A flower?”  
“Yes. I said I wanted to thank you.”  
“And I said you don’t need to.”, agreed Pidge and looked at the flower.  
“But I wanted to! And the flower really suits you! See, you are the green Paladin, so plants, I guess? Anyway, I also really like the color, it is yellow like your eyes – I mean hair!!”  
Pidge chucked and gave him a warm smile.  
.  
.  
“Pidge, have you seen- “, asked Keith as he entered her room, but the question remained incomplete since it had already been answered as he found his wolf snuggling with the green Paladin.  
He shrugged and was about to leave, but Cosmo noticed his presence and looked up to him. The bond between them was strong, and he could tell and he was mocking him right now. As if he was jealous of a wolf.  
Although, wolfs couldn´t laugh, Keith felt he heard his.  
.  
.  
The life on the Atlas was stressful, but life after all. There were the fights, the training, the fact that they were floating in space, but they also just – lived.  
Since they now had Earth technology on board, videogames and movie nights weren´t a problem. Lance invited Keith to watch a movie with him. They never really agreed on that but whenever they decided to watch a movie together, in the end, they would end up talking. If one had something on their mind, they would watch a movie together.  
If they needed more time till one would break their silence, they could just watch on till they were ready. They didn´t know when this tradition started, it just did.

The movie just started, Keith relaxed and didn´t expect Lance to start talking right away: “So, you know I want to have a really special date with Allura, but I am stuck. Any ideas?”  
Keith raised a brow, he seemed annoyed and confused but Lance knew he was already thinking about the question. His suspicion was proven right, when Keith dug deeper: “Afternoon, evening or nighttime?”

“I was thinking late evening.”

“You know, there are also the classics. Watch a movie, eat dinner…”

“Thanks Keith, but you know I didn´t want to go this way.”

“I know.”, sighed Keith and looked shortly back at the screen and he thought further about it. 

“How about flowers? You could sow some extinct Altean plants, Colleen worked on some replicates, maybe implant some, or just take care of them together.”, suggested Keith finally and turned to his friend.

“That is actually a really great idea! And we could have a picnic at the greenhouse. This is genius!”  
“Glad I could help.”

“Okay, now I give you some dating advice.”

“Please don´t.”

“Oh, hell I will. What is your question? Your struggle?”

“I´m good.”

“Come on, Keith. Give me anything, just anything, really whatever.”

“Okay, okay. How about…I…Cosmo, yeah he is snuggling with her.”

Lance raised his brows in surprise and commented: “And?”

“Nothing, you wanted me to tell you, I quote”, he mimicked his friend, “Just anything.”

“Where are you dates?”

“We don´t plan them, we just go where no one else is, last time we were in the reactor.”

“It is romantic?”

Keith blushed, but still gave him a pissed look.  
“How about we do a movie night double date? I barely see you guys together!”, suggested Lance excited. 

“How about we watch this movie then? It seems to be actually pretty good, but we missed the whole introduction.”  
“No, no. We watch it till the end now.”

“But we don´t know any of the characters!”

“This makes it even funnier.”

“Look he died! And I don´t know why!”

Lance chuckled, and commented: “We could watch it again, but now know you already know that this dude dies.”  
Keith inhaled deeply and sighed in the end and concluded: “Let´s watch it again sometime, I am tempted to know why this dude dies.”

It was a long day; they were all tired but they were ambitious to still have their movie night. So, they met up in their pajamas – ready for bed.  
When Pidge arrived, she looked like she came right out of bed. But Lance didn´t comment on the dark rings under her eyes nor her messy hair that was lazily tied in a lose ponytail.  
She went to the couch took place next to Keith. When she came in, she mumbled a tired “Hey”, but then she asked excited: “So, what are we watching?”

“A good movie from which at least the second half is good – didn´t watch the beginning, anyone´s guess.”, answered Lance as he started it. He lay down next to Allura, who was still wide awake. Alteans didn´t need to sleep close as many hours as humans.  
Keith watched the starting scene and learned fast about the dude´s origin and story. He was glued onto the screen but only till he understood the drama that would come later. After that his interest in the movie faded away fast and his body reminded him how tired he was. He snuggled next to his girlfriend and fell asleep rather fast. He used Pidge´s lab as a pillow.  
She didn´t commented on it and continued playing with his hair as she concentrated on the movie. She eventually started braided it to tiny braids that stood out of his messy hairstyle. Pidge smiled and went on.  
After an hour into the movie Lance´s eyes looked at Pidge who was busy with Keith´s hair, he raised a brow and questioned: “Do you think he´ll like his new hairdo?” Pidge shrugged.  
And the end of movie Pidge looked at the other couple and noticed that Lance was also asleep, but Allura gave her a smile.  
The princess mumbled as she turned off the TV: “We should go to sleep too.”

At breakfast in the next morning Hunk said next to Pidge and commented: “Were you doing an all-nighter again?”

“No, movie night. But it was an all-nighter though- at least it feels like it.”, she mumbled and laid her head on the table on her arms and closed her eyes again. After a few seconds she also added: “Sorry we didn´t invite you, Lance wanted to make a double date out of it.”

“You didn´t look so happy about it.”

“Lance and Keith slept through the whole movie. So, I was basically having a date night with Allura.”  
Hunk chuckled and shook his head: “How was the movie?”

“Some Drama, some fighting, the usual. Not that bad actually.”  
After her last sentence Pidge dug her head fully into her arms, her glasses, slide from her nose to the table, but she didn´t seem to care. Hunk carefully took them and put them next to his breakfast.  
“You should eat something, we´ll have training straight away.”

Pidge groaned but raised her head eventually and took some bread from her plate. She forgot to grab some toppings from the buffet, in the moment though she couldn´t care less.  
As she chewed on her bread, Shiro came by and also sat down at their table. He eyed Pidge with worry then his glance turned to the yellow Paladin. Hunk´s eyes went from each of his friends to another till he concluded: “She is just tied. But you too don´t look so well.”

Shiro yarned and answered with half closed eyes: “I was up too late last night.”

There was a surprise meeting at lunch time. For once, it wasn´t announced before as usual and furthermore it was in the cafeteria. Normally the different departments would have their meetings and the general officers of the different departments.  
The room was filled with people but everyone went silent within seconds as Commander Holt began to speak: “Welcome, and I understand the confusion because of the meetings. First, I can assure you that nothing bad occurred – at the contrary actually. We stood strong and so it comes to no surprise that we already achieved a lot. For that we had to work hard and long, but we did it. I know we probably could all use a holiday or two to recover from all we witness every day. Sadly, we can´t afford holiday since our help is needed in the universe, but I can see that a break is well needed. That is why tomorrow is a day-off.”  
Samuel made a pause to let the information sink in, he saw a lot of surprise and critical eyes viewing him. He continued: “As for the departments that are essential, the staff will have their day-off the day after tomorrow, others will replace them then. This is well-deserved Atlas-Crew! Enjoy it!”

Everyone cheered.  
Keith smiled and watched different groups making plans for the next day. He heard Hunk saying next to him: “I can´t wait to spent some time in the kitchen again!”  
The black Paladin turned to him and questioned: “And you don´t have any interest in doing something else?”

“Well, my favorite memories were being made while cooking, so I can´t imagine anything better.”, explained Hunk, and Keith couldn´t help but smile. The happiness of his friend was contagious. 

“Can I join you?”

“Of course! It will be great!”, cheered Hunk and grinned. 

After breakfast they met in the early morning in the kitchen. The kitchen staff was gone, they were alone.  
“So, what are we making?”, asked Keith and looked around, who hadn´t seen most of the technical instruments of the room. Many were modified for space travel, so it was no wonder he figured.

“I don´t know. What would you like to make?”

“I don´t know. I thought you know. You are the chef of us.”, shrugged Keith and shook his head.

“Ok, ok. Mhm…maybe we could make something for someone? It could lighten up someone´s day.”

“Sure! Any ideas?”

Hunk took a book from a shelf and started flickering through the pages as he thought about it. As he saw a few Altean deserts, he got an idea: “Most foods we eat are human. Maybe we could make something for the Alteans or Galra?”

“Sounds good.”

“Oh, maybe something for your mom! Is there anything she likes to eat?”

Keith took the question by surprise and he mumbled: “I…don´t know what she likes to eat.”

“Oh, no don´t worry. But that would be the perfect opportunity to find out! We just pick something Galra and see how it goes.”

The black paladin still doubted the idea and it must have written on his face since the other added: “I mean, I don´t have many Galra recipes, so the ones I have must be very common, so she will probably like them.”  
His friend gave him a weak smile, he still wasn´t completely convinced, but was enough of an “yes” for Hunk. He started to pick the devices and ingredients. While he was doing that he explained: “So, I think it would be best if we go with the Revzul Rolls. I think it´s supposed to be an Galra snack or something; point is, it seems to be very simple. It is basically making a dough out of a space fruit to roll other space fruit goo in it.”

Keith nodded and watched his friend preparing, he asked: “How can I help?”

Hunk was proven correct, the recipe turned out to be very simple. The biggest struggle they faced was a fruit for the dough that they didn´t have on the Atlas. Keith didn´t know what his friend put into the dough but seemed very sure of it, so he didn´t questioned it further.  
As they finished and cleaning up the kitchen, Keith asked: “Do you know how these tastes?”

“Nope, I never made these in my life.”

“You seemed pretty confident.”

“I improvise with confidence – until I try it. But even if I used the wrong ingredients, I am pretty sure that it will still taste well. So, how about you go to your mom and I will look for Axca and Kolivan.”

As Keith walked with the box with a few Revzul Rolls on his way to his mother, his thoughts began to wander and he wondered how well he actually knew his mother. In his opinion, they got along well, but he didn´t know as much about her as he would like to. Like her favorite food. Or just anything that wasn´t related to war.  
First, he looked in her room, but she wasn´t there, as he walked to the training room where she spent most of the time, he starting hoping that she would be alone. What if she ate it and she didn´t like it and sucked at acting and everyone would still notice that it didn’t taste well? Was she good at acting? Another thing he didn´t know. Quiznak, he didn´t even knew if she would even like the Rolls if there were made right. 

His doubts grew but, in that moment, he spotted her, sitting in the training room by herself except for Cosmo who was sleeping next to her, writing something on a paper block. Keith walked towards her and as she noticed she gave him a warm smile.  
He sat down next to her and gave her the box. Krolia raised a brow, but opened it. Her eyes widened at the view of the inside, she asked with a chuckle: “Where did you get these?”  
“Hunk and I made them. It was his idea.”

“That is very nice of you.”, said Krolia and ate a roll. She commented: “Oh I haven’t had one of these in decades.”

“Did you use to eat them a lot?”

“Well, these consist of various fruits and on a rebel base, they are is not much variety of food, since well you know sometimes you have to say hidden for a very long time.”

“Food goo.”, agreed Keith.

Krolia chuckled: “Yes, something like that. Do you like Revzul?”

“I haven´t tried them yet.”

Then he did and he could only describe the taste as interesting. There was a mixture of a lot of tastes he never tasted before. Its texture was suave, but crunchy. 

“So, how were you in the kitchen?” Keith raised a brow.

“I know your father was a disaster in the kitchen.” Keith remembered it well. It wasn´t rare that a pancake became a little bit too dark or a soup a little too salty. But he never minded.  
“How about you find out yourself? We could bake something.” Keith always liked cooking with his father, Hunk was right about forming memories while cooking.

“I´m in. What will it be?”

“Any suggestions?”

"Anything you woul like."

The kitchen was empty when they entered. It was lunch time at the moment so the kitchen staff was finished and no one was about to come in here so they had the whole kitchen to themselves.  
Krolia asked again: “So what are we making?”

Keith shrugged but remembered: “Hunk said it´s fun to make something for someone. How about that?”

“Sounds great! Someone special in mind?”

Keith was about to answer but by the look of his mother, she already knew what he was about to say, so he said: “How about a peanut butter cake.”

“That sounds lovely. Where are the recipes?”

“I´ll look.”, said Keith and made his way to the recipes book. He spun the pages but there were just too many. They weren´t in the right order because most dishes weren´t from Earth and the alien dishes had alien names with alien letters.  
Finally, he found the recipe for peanut butter cookies and he decided: “Let´s just go with them, so we get something done at all today.”

While they were preparing the cookies, they got the chance to talk. Keith asked, what he was curious about before: “So, what´s your favorite food?”

Krolia smiled and said: “Opazil nuggets. It is something like bird nuggets but the pieces are bigger. It is made out of Sazarin meat.”

“I never heard of these.”

“The universe is quite big.”

Keith was mixing the ingredients together while his mother was passing them to him. As she was giving him the peanuts she questioned: “So why peanut cookies?”

“Pidge loves them – Matt too”, he added fast. 

“And of course, we love to give Matt some cookies.”, mocked Krolia and Keith chuckled slightly: “For Matt.”

“You should bring them to her, I cover Matt.”

“No need. I think they are building something together in her hangar, something about a Rover 8.9.v.thd…”

Krolia raised her brows and shrugged: “Alright. I am really not good at robotics, starting with I can´t remember all these numbers and names.” She put her finger in dough and mumbled something under her breath and put more of an ingredient in it. Then she added in a slight whisper: “Don´t tell Kolivan, but I mostly remember only the last few digits of a mission name.” She chuckled and Keith twitched his corner of his mouth in disbelief. 

“The rover names are actually pretty funny. In this case ‘thd’ stands for ‘the honest doofus’. Pidge just wanted longer names for her projects to make it easier to make multiple versions of one. I helped with this one; I inspired her after I suggested just using the letters in alphabetic order.”

“Interesting policy.”, chuckled Krolia and shook her head in laughter. 

“At least I have many – many - robots named after me… in some way. ‘thd’ stands for beta in their language, they like to use code for everything, and there are a lot of betas.”  
“I once saw something written in the code, it is truly amazing, but I think only the Holts really can communicate with it without any further devices.”

“Hunk, Lance and me tried once, I was fun but I don´t think we really got far. Lance was surprisingly the fastest.”

“Apropos fast. The dough is finished, now we do these in the oven.”

While the oven did its job, they cleaned the kitchen so when the cookies were ready, they could head over to the workshop of the siblings.  
When they advanced closer and closer, they could hear cries. Although Keith was holding the cookies, he opened the door and then he spotted the current rover project driving towards him. He looked up to his girlfriend who gave him apologetic look. He wanted to ask what this was about and just seconds afterwards the robot exploded in front of him, leaving him with ash all over his body – cookies ruined.  
Pidge ran towards them and tried to wipe some of the ash off of him, but it barley worked: “I am so sorry. But it is non-toxic, but don´t eat it.”  
“Noted.”

Just another day on the OG Atlas.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any idea of which every day situations or problems they should face, I am open to suggestions! I also take suggestions if there is any character interaction that you would like to see!
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
